


Pushing Forward

by orphan_account



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren’t able to properly mourn Angharad when they first lost her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Etnoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/gifts).



They weren’t able to properly mourn Angharad when they first lost her. Attempting to escape Joe put a damper on their grief. Toast didn’t allow herself to start properly grieving until they arrived back at the Citadel and were safely able to shift into their new lives where they were no longer property of Immortan Joe.

Dag and Cheedo clutched at one another with Cheedo’s head buried in Dag’s shoulder. One of Capable’s hands was holding Cheedo’s, thumb running over the knuckles. Toast shifted closer, resting her chin on Capable’s shoulder. None of them said anything but it wasn’t like Toast would know what to say either.

She always muted her emotions to an extent. The only one consistently able to push through it was Angharad but she was gone, having died trying to protect Furiosa and in effect all of them. Toast both hated and reviled in the fact that she could finally grieve Angharad. It really did bring about a mixture of emotions.

Angharad always pushed them. She was the one who convinced them to leave, after all. Toast couldn’t fathom how they’d be able to function without her; especially Capable. Angharad and Capable were always close like Dag and Cheedo. Sometimes, Toast would feel like an outsider but those thoughts were very small and just on the edge of her mind. Capable, Dag, Cheedo, needed her to be strong; they all needed to be for each other.

Toast didn’t know how long they stood there, clutching at one another. She broke the embrace first and nodded towards the path that would take them farther into the Citadel. They needed to get Furiosa to a place where she could rest and all of them could tend to her wounds. Furiosa could stand but couldn’t walk without help so Toast didn’t want to put taking care of her wounds any longer then necessary.

“We need to go,” Toast walked over towards Furiosa, helping her stand on her two feet. She looked over, nodding at the girls. Cheedo chose to help Toast out and get Furiosa to a pallet. They laid her down while Toast (along with Capable) helped bandage the wounds Furiosa acquired. Furiosa said little and also made little noise. Every now and then Furiosa jerked slightly but other than the twinges of pain there was nothing from her.

“Rest,” Toast said, dropping a blanket over Furiosa’s still form. Her eyes were open, chest rising and gently falling. After Toast spoke Furiosa nodded in her direction before closing her eyes. Finally she could sleep and they… well, Toast wasn’t sure what to do with herself now. Resting would probably be the best way to go so she glanced behind her and repeated what she said to Furiosa. “Rest.”

They would sleep here with her. The room where Joe held them up, raping them day after day would remain untouched. Toast had no desire to go back there and she suspected the same from Capable, Dag, and Cheedo.

There would certainly be no protests regarding that.

~*~

A few days after arriving back at the Citadel, Dag talked about planting the seeds that had come into their possession. Toast readily agreed to help. Digging in the dirt and planting the seeds seemed calming. 

Earlier Dag planted a few seeds on her own, talking about it pointedly when she returned to the room where they slept together. It was then Toast decided to give it a try. She woke up early that morning, Capable already sitting up beside her.

“Cheedo and Dag still asleep?” Toast asked, her words slurred with sleep.

Capable gave Toast a gentle smile. “Still curled up on their pallets over there. If we want to get an early start perhaps we should wake them up soon.”

Toast sat up, raking a hand through her hair. The short, cropped strands stuck out in multiple directions but it always happened with her hair being short. She preferred it that way and used it as one way of rebellion against Immortan Joe back before they killed him.

“Let them sleep a little longer. When’s the last time we were able to catch an uninterrupted night’s sleep?”

“The last time must’ve been before Angharad became pregnant.”

Toast’s nodded, her lip curling in disgust. After the pregnancy was discovered Joe tried even harder to get the rest of them pregnant. It worked for Dag but thankfully not for the rest of them. Fingers brushing across her cheek snapped Toast out of her thoughts. She turned towards Capable who leaned close in order to brush her lips against Toast’s.

It caught Toast slightly off guard but she slowly responded to the kiss, glad for the sudden display of intimacy. Feelings of being an outsider remained. It was Angharad that always brought them close and kept them together, however, Dag and Cheedo had their own closeness with being the youngest ones while Capable and Angharad were older. 

The four of them got along together while Toast sometimes felt left out in the cold, left to her own devices. Capable probably notice these feelings coming to the surface now. She always was very perceptive. There were a few times she caught those moments when Toast felt like an outsider and try to prove Toast wrong in her own way.

When Capable broke the kiss she saw Dag and Cheedo were awake. They shuffled closer, draping themselves over Capable and Toast. Dag’s head lay on Toast’s lap with Cheedo resting on top of her.

“We should tend to the garden soon,” Toast said, running a hand through Dag’s hair. Dag’s response was to nip at her thigh where her head rested. “The seeds aren’t going to plant themselves, Dag.”

Capable nodded in agreement, a smile playing on her lips. “Toast is right. We should get going.”

Tending to the garden was proving to be something Toast enjoyed and maybe after they were done the four of them could lay down together again.

It was one of the few good few memories Toast had from their time with Joe. The more time that passed though the bigger chances they would have to make more.


End file.
